A Friend In Need
by Wildcat Warrior
Summary: Penny gives Amy the worst kind of news that anyone can deliver to their best friend. Amy's begged by Penny not to do what she offered to do, and it's just about the hardest thing for Amy to deal with. Will Amy listen to Penny, or secretly do what she needs to do in order to save her best friend's life? Happy Reading y'all.


**A Friend In Need**

 **Chapter One**

 **Midnight Conversation**

"Sheldon? Sheldon, are you here? Okay bestie, he's not made it home from the comic book store yet. Tell me everything. Please say, you're not serious. I can't lose you. You're the closest thing I've ever had to a sister." Amy tells Penny, who had called to deliver some bad news. Everyone knows how much Penny loves a good drink. It got out of control when she and Leonard divorced three years after they were married, and now, one of her kidneys is starting to fail on her. Without a transplant, and money to do one, she's running out of time. Amy was touched though, that she was the first one Penny called.

"I don't want you to spend your life missing me. Please, promise me Ames, that you'll move on from this, and make other friends. I want you to brighten someone else's life, the way you've brightened mine." Penny replies. Amy tries to wipe her tears away, and when she hears Sheldon outside the door talking to someone on his phone, Amy says to her, "I promise you Penny that I'll try my best. No one could ever replace you, and whoever I befriend, better not and I capitalize that b in better. They better not even try to replace you. Sheldon's home. I'll call you later, I promise. I need to regain my composure before he comes in. Hey bestie? I love you. Ya know that right?"

"I do Amy. I love you too. Go talk to your man honey. I'll talk to you later tonight." Penny says, and then they hang up. Amy flips through pictures on her phone, and instead of one of her and Sheldon as the main wall paper, she finds one of her and Penny at the opening of the Lego Batman Movie, and they are both sitting at a table with the characters in the background, and they are resting their heads up against each other's, with Batman shirts on, and with their hands, they're trying to make the sign for a bat, that actually looks like a bat or a bird. She smiles for a second and sets it as her main wall paper, when Sheldon finally walks inside and tosses his keys in the bowl on top of the bookcase like so many times before.

"You won't believe this. I'm so sorry to inform you that I have to work tomorrow. I usually don't have to work on Saturdays but Leonard and Wolowitz are needing my help with the Guidance System. Colonol Williams just will not leave them alone until they make it smaller and they can't do it without me. I had planned to spend the day with you tomorrow and take you up on your offer to do some redecorating around here." Sheldon explains. He can see that Amy's been crying and he instantly forgets about his day, to sit down and talk to her.

"No big deal. Ya gotta work, ya gotta work. I understand." Amy says, and when she tries to go into the kitchen to get something to drink, he softly reaches out and takes her by the hand.

"You're really upset aren't you? I can call Leonard and tell him that I can't make it tomorrow." Sheldon offers.

"That's not why I'm upset. I was crying before you came home." Amy tells him, and then he's really worried.

"Oh I see. Is something wrong? Are you okay?" Sheldon asks.

"Yeah. Well no, not really. I just don't feel very good today. I've been sick all day. My stomach's bothering me and whenever I'm not feeling good, I tend to cry. I don't know why. Always been like that to be honest." Amy explains, even though she's lying through her teeth. Sheldon buys into it, and leads her into the bedroom, where he has her to lie down and rest awhile.

Sometime after midnight, Amy's making sure that Sheldon's good and asleep and she makes her way carefully into the living room, making sure she doesn't disturb him with getting out of bed. She gets her phone out of the pocket of her house coat, and calls Penny, hoping she would still be up.

"Yes Ames. I'm still up. I'm not sure I could sleep even if I was to try to. Are you sure you're able to talk? We can do this another time." Penny suggests.

"No, it's okay. I know that Leonard moved out after the divorce. I'm coming over. Don't worry, Sheldon's out cold. I know it was mean of me to do this but, I slipped him some nyquil tablets in his strawberry milk earlier. He'll be out the rest of the night. I only did that so I could talk with you more." Amy tells her. Penny tells her that it sure would be nice to be up talking like they used to just when they started to get close, and Amy goes to the kitchen and gets her a diet coke before making her way across the hall.

It's now after 2:00 and they're still talking when Amy comes up with an idea.

"I know that usually for a transplant they have to have a person's siblings for the best match. Did either your brother or sister come out to be a match?" Amy asks.

"No. I called home yesterday and asked Dad what their blood types are. Then after that, I wrote them down, and called Bernadette. I didn't tell her why I was needing to know but, I just asked her if their bloodtypes would work in someone who was A Negative. She said no. Son of a bitch Amy. What am I gonna do? I'm only 35 years old, and I'm going to die. That's the first time I've actually said that since I found out." Penny replies, letting her know about everything. Penny goes to open a small lunch box size bag of cheetos, and instead of messing with trying to open it, she tosses it on the coffee table in front of her, and breaks down crying. Amy wraps her arms around her and cries with her.

"I have an idea. You said A Negative right?" Amy asks.

"Yeah. Why?" Penny asks her. Amy smiles the best she can and tells her, "I'm A Negative and tomorrow, I'm getting tested to see if I'm a match for you or not."

"No Amelia! I won't have you putting your life on the line for me. What if something happens to you, and that one kidney you have remaining fails on ya? What then? You're my best friend Amy, and I don't want to endanger your life that way." Penny pleads.

"Isn't that for me to decide? You're my best friend too, and I'm not ready to say good bye to you yet. Does that sound stupid?" Amy replies, and Penny only smiles and lightly shakes her head no. She turns to look Amy in the eye and she tells her, "Oh sweetie. That's not stupid at all. I appreciate the offer, I really do. I just don't want for something to happen to you later on if you do this. Can you understand where I'm coming from?"

"Yes. I can. I hear ya and I get it but, there's no guarantee that something bad would happen to me. I only drink wine once in a great while, I'm vegan, and I work out. I'm in excellent health. But, I respect your thoughts, feelings, wishes, and opinions." Amy tells her. They sit and talk the rest of the morning, and just take a trip back through time, from when they first met, to when they had their first fight, and then all the way to where they finally sat down and talked about that fight, only because Leonard and Sheldon forced them to stay in a house overnight that in order to make it out of there where they could go find food and water, they had to work together instead of against each other. They end up dozing off right there on Penny's couch, and Amy wakes up around 5:00 and whispers, "I'll be back later. You go ahead and sleep. I have to be over across the hall before Sheldon wakes up and asks what's going on." She gets out in the hall after closing Penny's door and then she says, "Sorry bestie. I know you scolded me and told me you don't want me to do it but, I don't want you to get even sicker and die from this." She goes into her and Sheldon's apartment, climbs back into bed with him, and waits for him to get up and go to the University so she can go and be tested at the hospital.

 **Chapter Two**

 **Secrets And Lies**

Amy waited until Sheldon went to the University then she went to get her a shower and as she's crossing in front of the medicine cabinet in the bathroom, her reflection catches her attention. She sees how small and scrawny her bare shoulders look, and she sighs, saying "I've got a lot on these scrawny shoulders right now. I'm surprised they've not broken yet. Penny's going to be so upset with me. There's a way I can do this without her knowing about it, I just can not, for the life of me, figure out what that way of her not knowing is! Calm down Amy, be cool. You've got this." She takes her own hand across her face, like she's slapping herself, and she hollers at herself, "Will you stop talking to yourself and just do it already?! Quit stalling and go save your sister's life." She takes in a deep breath, holds it for a few seconds and counts to calm down and regain her composure, then she slowly let the breath out, and continues to make her way into the bedroom. She never was good with testing or needles so instead of the traditional skirt and two or three shirts like she usually wears, she just takes a pair of old workout shorts she's had since high school, slips them on, gets her most comfortable sports bra, slips that on, next she tries to find a big comfortable baggy shirt, knowing that when she gets back home, she won't feel so hot from all the testing and lab work that's ahead of her. She sits down on the side of the bed, after getting dressed, and puts some socks and tennis shoes on, and starts thinking out loud again, saying, "Okay. How mad would I be if I told Penny, no begged her, not to do something like this, and she did it anyway? Would I feel mad at her for going behind my back or; would I feel blessed to have a friend who would go out of her way to help me like that in my time of need?! Amelia damn it! We've had this talk already. Knock it off and get moving."

At the hospital, Amy goes to register and talk to a doctor about why she's there. He asks if anyone knows she's there first.

"No Sir. No one knows I'm here. I want my name and actions to be anonymous. When I get tested to see if I'm a match for Penelope Hofstadter, I don't want anyone to know that I done that. If it turns out that I'm a match for her, I'll come in here one morning, after my boyfriend goes to work, have one of my kidneys removed, then you call Penny and tell her you all found a donor. Make something up like the donor has passed away in an automobil accident. I'll make myself scarce for my recovery time at home. Eventually I'll have to tell my boyfriend what's going on as I'm sure I'll be sore and have to have routine follow up care for awhile. I'm doing this in secret because Penny begged me not to do this. She said that she wasn't going to have her best friend's life on the life like this, and I'm not ready to say goodbye to her. Not yet, and not like this. I love her way too much to sit idly by and let her die, when I can do something to help her." Amy explains, and she has that surgeon moved to tears.

"Wow. That's all I can say is wow. You two must be incredibly close. Never in all the years I've been doing this, have I seen someone step up like you are. I tip my hat to you young lady. Let's get started shall we?" Doctor Yanez replies.

"She's like a sister to me. Plain and simple." Amy says, and he calls in his nurse to do some labs and other imaging on her blood vessels, to make sure her kidney will fit and be successful. The nurse gets started on the blood draws and Amy turns her head away, grits her teeth, and silently prays, "Let me be a match. God let me be that match for her. Please."

Two hours later, usually it would have taken a whole week almost just to be definitely sure about lab tests and such, but they have the answers that Amy's been looking for. Doctor Yanez calls and tells her that she's a spot on match for Penny. She cries instantly knowing that Penny's gonna get her shot at a longer life, and she wipes her tears away and asks, "When do I have to be at the hospital?" Not even knowing that Sheldon has just walked through the door. She has her back turned toward the door or else she would have went somewhere else to take his call. She's writing everything down, and then tells him, "Okay. So, nothing to eat or drink after midnight, no. I don't take any medicines on a regular basis so I'm good there. Okay, leave important jewelry and such at home, wear comfortable clothes to come home in, and of course, I can't drive back home after under going anesthesia. Be at the hospital at 5:30 and register by 5:45, and my surgery is 6:30. Okay. Thank You, and rememeber. Keep me anonymous. I'll see you in the morning. I understand. Yes, Thank You. Good bye." She turns back around and is face to face with a very worried looking Sheldon.

"Oh son of a bitch. Okay listen honey. Yes I said honey, so stop giving me that look. Before you say anything, I'm fine. I'm not dying but someone very near and dear to my heart is. I was begged by this person not to do something. I can't and won't sit idly by and let this person just die like that. I love and respect them way too much. I'm going to the hospital tomorrow morning to have one of my kidneys removed for this person. Without it, they'll die. There's no talking me out of it. The opening moves in this chess game have already been made, and there's no turning away from it now." Amy explains, and he just stands there. She gets way too excited and starts waving her arms while crying out, "For God's sake, Sheldon! Say something!"

"Normally, I would say you're completely stupid for putting yourself in danger like this. That's not the case here. I'm proud of you. You're doing something dangerous yes, but you're actually saving someone's life." Sheldon replies.

"What?" Amy asks, with her face twisted in an expression that says she can't believe what he's just said to her. He walks up to her, places his hands on her shoulders, to find her trembling and he says, "I said Amelia Fowler, that I'm proud of you. I'm very! proud of you. I know one thing though. You're trembling right now. That tells me you're scared shitless."

"I am. I'm terrified of this surgery but what I'm terrified of even more is the thought that if I don't do this, I'll go through life without Penny. Sheldon, it's Penny. Promise me you won't say anything to her until it's all over with and she's healed up and recovered from her transplant." Amy pleads with him.

"Oh no. Oh dear God no. Not Penny. Not our Penny, the community collage, Serial Apeist 1 and 2 Penny, who let Leonard Hofstadter talk her to death and wear her down into marrying him, Penny. Not that one. Please, say not that one." Sheldon begs and Amy can only nod her head yes. He grabs onto Amy and they both just stand there in the living room, crying together and he finally asks, "Why Amy? Why would you keep something like that from me? I wouldn't have judged you, and I would have done whatever I could have to help you through this. I want you to know that from here on out, I'm here to help you with whatever you may need from me. That's a promise."

"Thank You. I only have a few hours until I have to try to get some sleep before 4:30 to go to the hospital. Wanna go out for dinner, and come back here, and maybe, I don't know. See what happens next?" Amy says with a little devilish grin on her face.

"What do you mean by see what happens next? Usually when people have dinner, they come back home if they weren't there already to start with, get a bath, and go to bed and read a book." Sheldon replies, and Amy just shakes her head in disbelief.

"Let's try this approach. Come here." Amy says and he steps toward her where she hugs him and kisses him. He accepts both offers and returns the hug and kiss. Then she goes a little farther and moves her left hand down South a bit, and starts rubbing around near his pelvic region.

"Oh hot damn. I know what you're talking about now." Sheldon says, making her bust out laughing at the way he said hot damn. They get everything squared away for the next morning, and then head out to dinner.

When they get back home, it's already 9:30. Sheldon tries to tell her that the last two times they were together, it took hours and she really needs to be getting to bed. Fortunately for her, she knows how to get his libido moving in the right direction.

"Okay. You're right. Let's get some sleep." Amy tells him. He slips into his pajamas and she's thinking, "Yeah, there ya go buddy boy. Give me something to work for. No problem. What else ya gonna throw in my direction? Pft! Please, that's no contest." She takes her time in changing into her nightgown and when he's not looking, she makes sure she's completely bare underneath. She climbs into bed beside him and asks if she can lay her head on his chest, cause she's scared about the next morning. He lets her, and he lays his arm across her. She gives him a kiss, and he returns it. Before he has any chance at all of declining her advances, she throws every trick in the book at him, and finally he tells her, "That's it. I can't take it anymore." They start heating things up so much that it only took Sheldon three minutes and he blew like Krakatoa Volcano.

"Okay. That just didn't last long enough. You threw every trick at me in the book, and now I feel bad for trying to dodge those tricks. Any suggestions?" Sheldon asks, while trying to catch his breath. Amy props herself up on her elbow and says, "Maybe one. Wanna go again?" Sheldon just lays there looking like he needs crime scene tape around him, and he says, "Whatever you wanna do baby, whatever you wanna do. I misjudged you. You damn sure know what you're doing in the bedroom." They rest up for a couple minutes, then start back up, and this time when they look at the clock beside the bed, Sheldon points out that it's after 1:00. He kisses her softly, whispers, "I meant what I said yesterday. I'm proud of you for doing this. You'll be okay. I'll be right there with you before you go in and I'll be there when you come back. You and Penny are going to be just fine. Goodnight honey. I love you."

"I love you too. Thanks for everything, and mostly, Thank You for being you." Amy replies.

 **Chapter Three**

 **Penny's Exciting News**

Amy's prepped for surgery with the IV in the back of her left hand, which it's already itching her like crazy. She and Sheldon are watching a little TV when she looks up at the clock and sees that it's 6:18. Just twelve minutes away from her scheduled procedure. She sighs and Sheldon looks her way.

"You okay?" Sheldon asks.

"Yeah. It's just starting to hit me ya know? Would you do something with me?" Amy replies.

"Of course. What do you want to do?" Sheldon asks.

"It's not a matter of what I want to do. It's what I need to do. I understand you're not much for praying. Please though? Will you pray with me? Not only for the surgeons today, or for me, but for Penny as well?" Amy explains.

"Yes. I will. This is important and even though we are scientists, it's out of our hands." Sheldon replies. They bow their heads and say their prayer, and just as they finish, the nurse comes to get Amy. Sheldon was doing just fine until they came to get her. That's when he lost it. He doesn't cry at first though.

"Wait. Please, hang on. Amy, I love you. Hurry back to me okay." Sheldon says, and he leans down to hug her and kiss her.

"I love you too. I'll be okay. Penny and I both will. While we were praying, I prayed that God would be with you to give you the peace of mind to know everything's already taken care of. I'll see you soon." Amy tells him. The nurse takes her on back through the double doors to the O R, and Sheldon holds it together until he can no longer see her. That's when he loses all control and just starts bawling. They've been apart before for work and such, but never for anything like this. The only thing he can do now, is go out in the waiting room and try to keep from going crazy.

Two hours later, the doctor's coming to talk to him and he has a smile on his face.

"She's just fine son. Her vitals were extremely perfect during the procedure. Her left kidney was by far one of the most healthy looking ones I've seen before. She's resting in the recovery room. If you wanna go ahead to her room, the nurse will bring her there in about twenty minutes. She's just now starting to wake up, and she's gotta be in recovery for around an hour but since she's doing so good, she might get to go back to her room before then." Doctor Yanez explains to him.

Sheldon's in Amy's room waiting for her to get back and when the nurse brings her down the hall, he can hear her almost crying and pleading with the nurse to leave her alone. Sheldon steps out into the hall and when Amy sees him, she raises her hands to cover her face since she's been so upset, and he almost cries at the sight of her. To him, she still looks beautiful but clearly looks like she's had an encounter with a fierce bull at the rodeo. The nurse gets her down the hall to him, and starts putting her in her room and he asks Amy how she's doing.

"I hurt so bad right now. They keep saying I can have something for the pain, but I don't want it. The look on Penny's face when they call her and tell someone donated their kidney to her, is going to be worth all of this pain, in the end. Love you." Amy tells him, and she sort of passes out from the anesthesia and the pain combined. The nurse signals for Sheldon and tells him that she should be going home in a couple of hours. He nods his head like he understands, and then goes back to Amy and lays his head on her shoulder, and goes to sleep while she rests up.

Amy's been back home from her surgery for about three days, and she's starting to move around better when Penny knocks on their door. Amy gets up from the couch and lets her in and she's about to burst with her phone in her hand.

"Ames, you won't believe this. Doctor Yanez called from the hospital. He said that although it was a tragedy for the family, a lady passed away in an automobil accident, and her family donated one of her kidneys to me. A Negative the blood vessels match mine, and it's all going to be over soon. My fight's coming to an end." Penny tells her.

"That's great. I'm so happy that we don't have to say good bye to each other. At least not any time soon. When is your surgery?" Amy asks, inviting her in to talk for a bit.

"Tomorrow morning. I want you to be there with me please. My family's all the way in Nebraska and won't get here in time. Even if I was to call them, they wouldn't come. My Dad thinks it's my fault because Leonard and I divorced." Penny explains. Amy starts coughing to clear her lungs from the rest of the anesthesia, and she holds her left side while doing so.

"Sorry about that. It isn't your fault that the divorce happened. If he wasn't so damned pig headed, there ya go." Amy replies, and she's spitting into a napkin, some sort of black stuff that's blue in color, and Penny can't help but ask about it.

"Oh, I have no idea what that's from. The holding my left side, I pulled a muscle while working out the other night and it's still sore." Amy tells her, and she buys it. Sheldon comes in from work and starts to ask how Amy's feeling but he gets as far as, "Hey honey. Are you feeling any better today? It's only been three days since, hi Penny. How are you?"

"I'm good. She seems to be okay. She said she pulled a muscle the other night working out. I know she does that still." Penny replies, and Sheldon takes Amy in the bedroom for just a minute. They come back out after he changes the bandages from her surgery, and sits her back on the couch.

"So, anything new with you?" Sheldon asks, while hugging her.

"Only the best news ever. The hospital called. Well actually it was Doctor Yanez and he said that although it was a tragedy, a young woman passed away in an automobil accident and her family heard about me and donated one of her kidneys to me. A Negative, same blood vessel size and everything. Sheldon sweetie, I'm gonna be okay. I'm going to live after all." Penny tells him and he invites her to stay for supper.

The next afternoon, Penny's waking up from surgery to find Amy still there with her.

"Ames. I have to ask you something. They said I'll have to stay here at least a couple of days to make sure my body doesn't reject this new kidney. That's not what's worrying me though. As I was going under, I heard one of the nurses talking with her friend back there. Something was said about the true test of friendship. I don't know what they were talking about but, the one nurse said, and I quote, "That girl must really love her." What was she talking about?" Penny says, and Amy reaches for some water, but does have a little trouble. She manages and then takes a drink and shrugs.

"Who knows? Nurses and doctors talk about all kinds of different things when they're at work. They could have been talking about a movie they seen or something." Amy replies.

"That movie wouldn't have had our names in it. Amy Farrah Fowler, I'm going to ask you this only one time. Do not lie to me. Did you do something after I asked you, no begged you not to do it?" Penny says, and Amy hangs her head for a second, puts her water down, and then stands up where she then goes over by Penny's bed, and lifts her shirt up to reveal a fresh six inch incision with the stitches still in, and she cries and tells her, "I couldn't let you go Penny. You're no longer my bestie, you're my sister. Family is the most precious thing next to God. I couldn't say good bye. I wasn't ready to do that. You and your friendship mean more to me than you could ever, begin to imagine. I just hope that you can forgive me for going behind your back because I love you so much and, it didn't seem fair to me, that your life was going to be cut short." Penny motions for her to sit down and she even does her best to try to sit up. Amy leans the best she can, just four days after going through the O R herself, and they share the longest hug.

"There's nothing to forgive. I love you too Amy. Thank You so much, for saving my life." Penny tells her.

"You saved mine too the day you invited me into your social circle. You made me feel safe, loved, and like I was part of the family. You go ahead and rest. I'm gonna head on home. You need me, call okay." Amy replies. Penny nods her head okay and says, "I promise. If I need ya for anything, I will call you."

 **Chapter Four**

 **Greasy Food And Roller Coasters**

A year later, both Penny and Amy are in the best of health and Sheldon has called Leonard and given him an ear full as well. He told him that he should be ashamed of himself for the way he treated Penny and accused her of so many things that never happened, to where Sheldon actually had him crying.

"I know okay. I was a terrible husband. What's Penny been up to the past year and a half? How are you and Amy?" Leonard asks.

"Not long after you left here, Penny gave Amy some terrible news. She was dying and needed a kidney. No one in her family was a match and she begged Amy not to do it, but Amy went and got tested anyway, and she gave Penny her left kidney. They're both in the best of health now, and closer than they've ever been." Sheldon explains to him.

"Oh my God. Those poor ladies. I should have been around to help her with that. Now's not the time to be beating myself up or playing shoulda coulda woulda. Is she home today that you know of?" Leonard says, while getting his car keys to make the two hour drive over to see Penny. He and the Wolowitz's may all have moved out of town, but they all still work at Cal Tech, and just make that long drive every day.

"As far as I know she should be. Amy went over there to talk to her for awhile and that was hours ago. They're probably playing dance craze or something. Hang on before you head this way. I've got to let you talk to Penny yourself and see if it's okay with her before you just show up." Sheldon tells him.

"That's fair. Thank You." Leonard says and Sheldon takes his phone across the hall where he hears some music playing. He thought they might be playing dance craze on Wii but instead, Penny just had her CD player going. He walks in where they both are singing along to the song, "The Climb" by Miley Cirus.

"Penny babe, you got a phone call." Sheldon tells her. She takes his phone and tells him Thanks. When she answers and says hello, she hears, "It's me. Can I come over so we can talk?" She tosses Sheldon's phone in her chair and runs to the bedroom where she throws herself on her bed and cries.

"Penny. Talk to me honey. Who was it?" Amy asks.

"Damn that rat bastard. He really wants to come and see me and have us talk about everything. He accused me of so many things now he wants to make up for what he did? Screw that!" Penny cries out and Amy says, "Leonard. It's been a whole year and even though Sheldon's never done that to me and I don't know what it's like but maybe it's time to talk. I think he's ready to admit he was wrong. You were given a second chance at life sis. Give him a second chance to just talk things out." Penny sits up, nods her head, and goes back into her living room where she picks up the phone from Sheldon and talks to Leonard.

"I think it might be really nice to see you again. When will you be here?" Penny asks him.

"Great. A couple of hours. I mean, I have to stop off somewhere along the way and grab a bite to eat. Unless, you and Sheldon and Amy all want to just go and grab something. Do a double date thing. If that's not too fast." Leonard suggests.

"No. It's fine. We can do that. Amy and I have to get ready though and you know how long it can take for women to get ready. Leonard? It's been a long time since we talked last and even though, the last time we talked, there was a lot of hatred and anger, I want you to know, that I still love you." Penny tells him.

"Me too honey. I'm on my way." Leonard says, and Penny tosses Sheldon his phone back, and she and Amy start getting ready.

A month after Leonard and Penny talked everything out, the both of them, and Amy are heading up the stairs to the fourth floor like so many times in the past. This time, they have a surprise for Sheldon. Amy won four tickets to Disney Land, during a drawing at work, and they're just talking away about the trip when they go through the door and Amy says, "Well hopefully we can get him to even say yes that he'll go with us. Ever since Howard and Bernadette moved away, and then Raj had to go back to India to help take care of his Father's estate, it's just been us."

"What are you people up to now?" Sheldon asks.

"I hope, well we all do, that you'll agree to come with us. Look what I won today at the lab during a drawing." Amy tells him, and she hands him the tickets.

"Whoa! These are for Disney Land. These are for, we're going to Disney Land!" Sheldon who is so happy he can barely get his sentence completed, hollers while jumping around the room.

Two days later, they are all at the park, standing in line for a roller coaster and Sheldon gets a scared look on his face.

"I'm not going on that thing. I'm not going and you can't make me." Sheldon tells them all, while trying to squirm his way out of line. Penny gets a hold of him and says, "Now see here. We've stood in this line for an hour, we are the next ones for this thing as soon as it comes back around, you're riding." They only have two minutes more of waiting time, and when they all get their chance to get in the cars, Leonard and Penny are in the car behind Sheldon and Amy. For this one, they went couples in the same car. It takes off, slowly up the hill and Sheldon says, "Oh this isn't so bad. It's really nice up here."

"Just wait cause you're about to piss on yourself like there's no tomorrow." Penny says, making Amy laugh.

"Why would I do that?" Sheldon asks just as they are dropped.

"Isn't this fun?!" Amy hollers.

"In what universe is this fun? Are you people crazy! I'm gonna die, oh God, I'm gonna die. HELP ME!" Sheldon cries out, screaming at the top of his lungs, and Amy and Penny are laughing so hard they can barely breath. Leonard looks like he's white as a ghost, and Penny is having the time of her life. The ride only lasted for about five minutes, and when they get off of the roller coaster, they go and get something to eat to which Leonard asks, "Are you ladies crazy? My stomach's upside down and inside out. No way in hell that I can eat right now. Not sure how the two of you can either seeing as what you've been through." They sit down and Sheldon sees that the tacos and pizza that the girls are eating, are loaded with grease.

"Well, actually. Penny has two kidneys and she's doing just fine. I only have the one now, and I'm still in perfect health. People with only one kidney can lead full and active lives, and no one would be the wiser. Come on guys, have some of this food. It's freaking wonderful. These theme park people sure know how to cook great tasting stuff." Amy replies, and she offers them some nachos, a couple of tacos, and some of the pizza. They all are now able to eat after the guys got calmed down, and then Penny sees a scary looking roller coaster.

"Hey Ames. How about just you and I go on that one? I heard some kid say earlier that they take your picture at the end of it and you get a copy of it too. What do you think?" Penny asks.

"Let me think about this. Greasy food and roaster coaster after roller coaster. Hmm, hell yeah! Let's go." Amy replies. They cram down the rest of their lunch and leave Sheldon and Leonard behind, who've both had just about enough after one roller coaster, and they're running over to that thing.

"Ya know something Amy? I was really upset with you when I came out of the anesthesia. I thought you had really betrayed my trust but, if it wasn't for you, I wouldn't have had this last year. The true test of friendship is that, you were willing to sacrifice yourself, just so I could live. There's no way I could ever be mad at you for that." Penny tells her.

"I don't think you was really ever mad at me. If anything, you was just as much worried about me, as I was you. We made it. I'm okay, the doctors have all given me medical clearance, and you're back 100 percent. The only thing we had to give up was when we go for girls nights, no more alcoholic drinks. Small price to pay for living a great and healthy life. You ready? They just hit the start button back there." Amy explains, then she asks about the ride cause it's starting up.

"You bet I am. Let's do this!" Penny replies. They start out slow at first, and there's no hill that they go up at the start of it. Instead, they go so far out, then drop straight down for about thirty feet, then go to the left really sharp, up a hill, and down into a loop, then onto a corkscrew or two, they can't keep track of how many, and from there, they take a right then down another drop. They get to the top of a hill and stop for a second.

"Wow. This one is a little more intense than the last one." Amy says, with her hands on her stomach.

"You okay?" Penny asks.

"Oh yes. I'm perfectly fine. No problems anywhere. Just lost my stomach on that last drop. Remind the park people to go find it please." Amy replies, making Penny laugh. They start back up and then this time, they go down a ninety foot drop, and into more twists, turns, loops, and corkscrews, and when they get toward the end where they get their picture taken, Amy grabs Penny's right hand, making her let go of the bar in front of them, and they have their hands in the air, with scared looks on their faces, but the kind of scared that says, they still had fun. When they get off the roller coaster, they decide to head for the water park for awhile and relax, and both the girls are just about worn out from running everywhere in the park. While they're floating around the wave pool, Sheldon looks over to them, asleep on their floats, and thinks to himself, "Good Lord. These two have been through hell but at least they had each other to get the other one through. They made it in the end. I guess every good sibling pair always makes it. I love those two goofy women. They're the center of my world and they've made my life worth living. Penny by simply being in my life and being my friend, and Amy because she's my everything, and I couldn't be more proud of her for what she did to save her best friend's life."

 **THE END**


End file.
